


The Importance of a Good Night's Sleep

by Moriartied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, D/s themes, Daddy Kink, M/M, Schmoop, Seriously there's not much to this, daddy!louis, just fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry accidentally calls Louis "Daddy" during an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of a Good Night's Sleep

Harry is exhausted. Dead tired. They're three months into the tour and they haven't really had a moment to rest since it began. Sure, he's gotten a day or two off here and there, and a week in LA, but it hasn't done much to help the fact that they're going at a thousand miles an hour with the end nearly out of sight.

It's not that he doesn't love touring--he lives for it actually, playing shows, seeing the fans cheer as they sing the songs they worked so hard on-- it's everything that comes with a tour that takes it's toll on him. The photo shoots, the interviews, the publicity events. He can put on a smile and fake it, but there's only so much he can take until his exhaustion starts showing through.

So it's not that surprising when he nearly falls asleep in an interview, sitting hunched on a couch with his elbow on his knee and his chin held up by his hand. Niall's next to him, and he doesn't notice, but of course Louis does. Louis, who's sitting on a stool behind them with Zayn, because that's how management sets them up now. Harry's head keeps dropping down and bobbing back up as he works hard to stay awake. The camera's about to pan over to him, so Louis reaches his hand out to nudge his shoulder and wake him up.

And that's when it happens.

Harry blinks a little, clearly disoriented and unconscious of his surroundings. He lifts his hand to paw at Louis' and mumbles, "Five more minutes Daddy."

Louis freezes. Niall turns to look at him with wide eyes. The interviewer stops mid-sentence. Harry blinks again.

Oh.

He shakes his head, trying to hide his crimson cheeks behind his hair.

The interviewer is laughing now. "Har-ry," she coos. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

The tension in the room breaks as Niall and Liam laugh. Harry's awake now, panic in his eyes as he feels Louis' hand still on his back, fingers digging into his skin.

The interviewer thinks it's cute. Clearly is under the impression that Harry thought his Dad was waking him up for school or something, which is funny because he doesn't think his father ever woke him up for school since he'd barely started first grade when the man walked out on them, but that's not even the point right now.

The point is, he just called Louis "Daddy" in an interview, and Louis is _pissed_. Harry can practically feel it radiating off of him. He knows he has to say something, so he swallows hard and looks over at the interviewer.

"Sorry, didn't have any coffee this morning," he says, voice gravelly, but coming off pretty composed, all things considered. Louis' hand leaves his back, and he's not sure whether that is a good thing or not.

"I think someone needs a nap when we get back to the hotel, yes?" Louis says, throwing the interviewer that charming grin of his. "Can't have this one passing out on stage."

The situation is diffused and the interview continues, with Harry now very much awake.

\--

When they get to the hotel room, Louis pulls the door shut behind them and flicks his eyes to the bed. Harry is pretty sure he's about to be punished, until Louis goes to his duffel bag and pulls out Harry's favorite blanket and hands it to him.

"I wasn't kidding, baby. You need a nap. You look dead on your feet."

Harry takes the blanket and stares. "You...you're not mad?" he asks timidly.

Louis shakes his head. "Course not, Princess. Your health and safety is my number one concern. But next time, keep the pet names to the bedroom, yeah?"

Harry sits down on the bed, wrapping the blanket around himself. "Yes Daddy," he mumbles, sleep already tugging at him again. Louis comes over and kisses him on the forehead, running his fingers through his soft curls.

"Good boy," he murmurs, lips pressed to his hairline. Then he gets into the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his body and pulling him close against him, letting Harry be the little spoon as always. "Get some sleep, love," he whispers, and Harry is already snuggled up with his eyes closed, breaths evening out.


End file.
